1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for providing task alerts. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for generating proximity-based task alerts in a mobile computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile computing devices now have global positioning system (GPS) receivers to enable global positioning system navigation. Global positioning system enabled mobile computing devices include, for example, cellular phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), such as Palm OS®, Windows Mobile® Pocket PC, and BlackBerry®. Among the software functions most often included in these devices are task lists and appointment calendars.
A task list permits a user to enter a list of tasks or things to do. Typically, an alarm or alert can be set to sound at a particular time as a reminder to the user to perform the specified task.
An appointment calendar permits a user to set an appointment or event based upon a particular date on a calendar. An alarm or alert can be set to sound at a particular date and/or time as a reminder to the user of the appointment or event. Mobile computing devices utilize these features to organize personal information by permitting users to make notes, store information, track appointments, and receive appointment reminders in a device that is portable, convenient, and easy to use.
Many devices also provide a global positioning system permitting a user to enter a destination and/or one or more intermediate way-points. The global positioning system navigation provides directions to the destination and way-points en route to the destination. In addition, the navigation may also issue a way-point alert as a reminder of where to turn and/or change directions in accordance with the directions provided by the navigation.
Manufacturers have also combined mobile computing devices with multimedia functions in order to expand on the functionality of mobile computing devices. For example, mobile computing devices can include digital camera features, e-mail capabilities, MP3 players, video players, and even web support. Mobile computing devices with these added features provide additional convenience and functionality to users.